


Where The Love-Light Gleams

by Cefhclwords



Series: Ficmas 2019 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficmas, Love Actually References, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Day 4 of 12 Days of FicmasBased on the prompt: we’ve been just cuddling here watching movies for like six hours and this is officially the most cozy and comfortable we’ve ever been so we’re not getting up until new year’s
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: Ficmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568377
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Where The Love-Light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> Loves! Number 4 already!!! Can’t believe it! Already has been so fun and I’m so happy to have gotten so many beautiful comments and feedback on these fics it makes it so worth it!! ❤️❤️ As always I’d love to hear what you think and kudos warms my heart!! Today’s been a hellish day in Christmas retail so here are some sweet nice cuddles and sappy boys! Enjoy! Xx

“Would you do that for me?”

Dele’s voice is somewhat muffled from where his face is pressed into Eric’s chest, eyes set sleepily on the large screen of the tv.

“Huh?” Eric asked through a yawn, his fingers not pausing in the lazy pattern they were making on Dele’s neck. A fresh round of goosebumps rose up on Dele’s skin as Eric’s fingers began to scratch at his hairline, his stomach jumping at the sensation. 

“Would you do that for me?” Dele repeated, tilted his head back slightly to look up at Eric, feeling Eric’s fingers spread up into the back of his hair, massaging gently. 

Dele melted at the affection, he dragged a slow breath in and his lashes fluttered with a lazy blink as he looked at his man. The only light in the room was the glow of the TV and the fairy lights wrapped around the Christmas tree in the corner, giving off a soft yellow. 

The rest of the house was pitch black, lights still off from when they had been in the afternoon. The boys had crashed out on the lounge after coming back from training and having a long shower together. They hadn’t moved since then and it was reaching around nine pm. They hadn’t gotten up for anything, yet not dinner or drinks, far too comfortable and not hungry enough to move. 

When the sun had tucked itself in for the night, the sky dark, they hadn’t wanted to get up to turn on any lights.  
Besides, the Christmas tree lights which always stayed on and TV was enough. 

Eric was so pretty like this, in low warm light, from where Dele lay on his chest, his eyes dragged over the blond stubble of his beard and sharp line of his jaw. Made note of the small red purple mark on his throat left by Dele’s mouth hours earlier in the shower. He was so handsome, Dele thought absently as he waited for Eric’s answer, his boy was so gorgeous, Dele couldn’t help himself and turned his head to kiss Eric’s chest twice. 

He wiggled his fingers where they rested against Eric’s firm torso as he waited. The fabric of Eric’s grey hoodie dragged softly over the back of his knuckles as his thumb rubbed back and forth on the ridges of muscle, skin hot to the touch. 

Eric was always warm, toasty to the touch even in the dead of winter, but tonight he was like an actual fire to be curled up to, a heat radiating off him that warmed Dele right through to his core. 

Even Dele’s usually freezing fingers were warmed by Eric’s skin. Dele couldn't get enough of him tonight more than usual, the temperature had finally dropped below zero and even with the fire going they needed to stay wrapped up to keep warm.

It was another one of the reasons that Dele believed they were perfect matches for each other. 

No matter what he tried, Dele was always cold, preferred to train in long sleeve undershirts, layered a jacket on at even the slightest chill. It took an insanity hot or humid climate for him to wear a T-shirt or singlet to train in. They balanced out each other in that way, Eric was there to warm him up on nights like this one. 

“Course I wouldn’t” Eric whispered back and Dele frowned, paused the rhythm of his fingers against Eric’s skin and let out a small sound of discontent in the back of his throat. 

“What do you mean?” Dele asked, pinched the skin on Eric’s stomach to hear the man let out a grunt and shift his hips, jostling Dele’s comfy position between his legs. 

Eric shrugged and his head remained turned to the side to watch Kiera Knightly read the cards Andrew Lincoln was holding up to her outside her door- ‘Just because it’s Christmas’

“I dunno I always thought it a bit odd. Like she’s with his best mate, they are married I mean it’s not going to change anything is it?” Eric explained, the rumble of his words reverberated in his chest, under Dele’s ear. 

Dele shrugged then, licked his lips and watched the screen for a few quiet moments. He’d always seen it as a romantic gesture really, something sweet done out of love even when knowing that love won’t be returned.

“Isn’t it romantic though? He knows they can’t be together but still wants her to know he loves her, just so she knows. I think it’s sweet” Dele replied, dragged his fingers down Eric’s torso till they found the soft hair that trailed from his belly button down to his groin, scratched through it lazily. 

Eric hummed, dragged the pads of his fingers down Dele’s neck, moved to play with the clasp of the plain chain he was wearing. 

It was a present Eric had gotten him last Christmas, a plain white gold chain that rested just above his pecks. It was inconspicuous enough, wasn't too showy, that no one noticed that Dele wore it everyday minus match days. Eric pressed his thumb to the tiny silver circle that was on the chain by the clasp, where the dantiest ‘e’ was carved in cursive. Dele maybe teared up a bit when he got it, but that was between him and Eric and last year's Christmas tree. 

“I don’t know, wouldn’t she just feel guilty now? Like knowing that he loves her so much how could she be his friend? And you wouldn't want to ruin her happiness in her marriage now would you?” Eric answered, yawned between his words and tangled his fingers in Dele’s chain, tugged at it gently. 

“I never saw it that way I guess. I always thought it was like his love was so big he had to tell her and I think that’s like, I don’t know, that’s such a big love isn’t it? To just have to tell her so she knows she’s loved like that? It’s selfless, I’d want to know someone loved me like that, even if I was with someone else” Dele exhaled, drew his head back to rest on Eric’s shoulder so he could look at him a bit better. 

He hadn’t really expected Eric’s answer to be no, he was surprised to think Eric wouldn’t confess to Dele in that circumstance. 

“Yeah but if you with someone and you were happy- as happy as she is, I think, I just think that I’d want you to be that happy no matter who it was with- as long as they treated you right I guess” Eric paused, turned his head so that he was looking up at the ceiling and continued to fiddle with the chain of Dele’s necklace while he spoke. 

“Your happiness matters the most to me, I guess if I wasn’t the one that could give you that- if it wasn’t me that you wanted to be with, then I’d want to know what someone else made you happy you know?” Eric’s words trailed off and he flattened his hand, smoothed it down the length of Dele’s back until it came to rest on the low of his back, fingers fiddling with the material. 

“I don’t even know if that makes sense, I just I mean, you know, If you were married to another guy, and he made you happy, like truly happy, I wouldn’t want to disrupt that for you” the room was silent for a moment, Eric’s hand just rubbing lazily over Dele’s sweatshirt. 

“Don’t you think?” Eric added and Dele bit into his bottom lip, blinked wetly and reached up to place his hand on Eric’s jaw, dragged his palm lightly over the rough stubble of his cheek.

Dele exhaled a small huff, pinched at Eric’s cheek for a tiny second before he leant up to press their lips together. The angle was uncomfortable, Dele’s jaw straining as he tried to shuffler further up Eric’s chest to meet his mouth better. Eric let out a soft grunt as he curled himself into Dele’s body, pulled him tighter to his body with the grip on his lower back. Dele pulled back after a few moments. Eric tried to chase the kiss, but Dele turned his head to nuzzle his nose into Eric’s cheek instead, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Love you” he muttered, let his hand spread out completely flat on Eric’s lower stomach, feeling the movement of his body with each breath under his palm. 

Dele turned his chin and tucked three kisses to the sensitive skin by Eric’s ear, felt the older man laugh and push up his shoulder to try and protect himself from the sensation. 

Before Eric could reply, Dele pulled slightly and drew his fingertip down Eric’s nose, then to his lips, traced his Cupid’s bow.

“So just checking” Dele quirked a brow, his voice soft. “If I was shacked up with another dreamy footballer- Maybe someone tall dark and handsome, maybe with pretty green eyes and nice and strong like I like my men, You wouldn’t mind?” Dele asked and drew his hand up Eric’s chest to rest over his heart, watched as Eric’s mouth twitch slightly. 

“If you were happy” he said softly with a nod. 

“You wouldn’t mind at all? to see him take me out on dates, have me in his lap on group movie nights, drive me to training, come to team dinners with us, let me wear his jumpers?” Dele smirked.

“you wouldn’t be bothered, wouldn’t need to confess to me that you loved me too, even if he knew that spot where I liked to be kissed most? That little spot behind my ear that you-“ Dele let out a gasp that cut off into a laugh as Eric flipped him onto his back, tackled him into the couch and sat over Dele’s hips, pressed in to kiss him firmly. Eric’s large palms were pressed flat to his sides, his hands spanned the length of his ribs, catching Dele’s breaths under his touch. 

Dele giggled dirtily into the kiss, wrapped his arms around Eric’s neck and let his boy kiss him, toes curled down as Eric licked into his mouth, his hands twisted to wrap around Dele’s sides, thumbs pressed in just under Dele’s pecks. 

Dele wriggled, kicked his foot out lazily to brush it over Eric’s calf, pressed his toes into the muscle as he tried to swallow his laughter. He couldn’t help himself and had to pull back from the kiss to let out a laugh, tucked his face into Eric’s cheek as he tried to catch his breath. 

“What happened to my level headed boy? Huh? Thought you wouldn’t mind as long as I was happy” Dele teased. 

Eric groaned and tightened his hold on Dele’s sides, till his back arched off the couch and he pressed in closer to Eric, squirmed under his grip and pressed his smile to Eric’s throat, still laughing as Eric tucked his head down to nose behind Dele’s ear. 

“You do make me stupid though don’t you?” He grumbled, his lips dragged Dele’s skin as he spoke, a smirk on his lips before he kissed the soft skin, dragged his teeth over it before he followed it with a lick of his tongue. Dele’s laughter trailed off to a soft giggle before it petered off into a shaky exhale, his nails dug into Eric’s chest and sunk his body down into Erics hands, the full weight of him in Eric’s grip now. 

Eric grinned smugly and peppered a few more kisses there before he turned his head to scratch his beard against the skin. A small whine passed Dele’s lips and Eric bit into the skin, tugged at it to feel Dele shiver, his muscles jumping under Eric’s fingers. 

“Mm stop” Dele huffed, dug his fingers into Eric’s chest, nuzzled at his chest to get the man to face him once more, catching his lips in two soft kisses. “You can’t distract me from the fact you’re jealous with those kinda kisses, that’s not fair” Dele whispered, frowned softly as he pushed his nose against Eric’s.

“Admit it, you’d tell me wouldn’t you? Write on those cards to tell me you care, even if it meant you didn’t get to have me” 

Dele’s voice had changed now, softer, quiet under the sound of the movie playing on in the background. Eric softened, smudged a kiss to the corner of Dele’s mouth and exhaled through his nose. Dele was solid in his hands and Eric squeezed him under his fingertips just to feel him safely in his hold. Dele wasn't asking now about the movie, he wasn’t asking Eric a question just to tease him about his answer. 

Eric cleared his throat almost silently, licked over his lips before he nodded, his nose knocked Dele’s with the movement. “Course” Eric muttered, answering Dele’s real question, would you be there? Even if things were different for us, even if we somehow didn't work it out, tell me you’d still care about me, that the way you love me lasts beyond our circumstance. 

Dele’s real question, one he asked Eric in so many little ways over the past few years was “do you choose me?” and Eric’s answer to that was yes always. He’d pick Dele everyday, forever, he had from the first day he met him, before he ever realised he was doing it. 

Dele flushed happily at the words, his hand that was still up Eric’s jumper fisted into the fabric, blinked fast and a gorgeous soft smile twisted up on his lips. “Knew you were jealous” Dele tried to make it playful but the love in his eyes gave him away. 

Eric huffed and flattened himself to Dele’s body, pressed a feather light kiss to bottom lip before he licked into his mouth, kissed him slowly and Dele felt himself shiver. His hand tugged on Eric’s jumper to try to pull him impossibly closer, a soft moan catching in his throat. 

Dele’s fingers twitched in Eric’s shirt and twisted his hips up, wrapped a leg around Eric’s hips to press him into him, Eric kept his frame hovering over Dele’s with one hand pressed into the pillows above his head, but Dele wanted him closer still.

Eric pulled back from the kiss and tucked his face into Dele’s neck, nuzzled his nose into the warm skin of his throat and smiled. 

“We’re missing the movie” he huffed and Dele just slipped his hand around to Eric’s back, pressed down until the boy lay his body weight completely flat on top of Dele’s, his head resting on his chest. Dele reached out a hand to tug the thick blanket that was laid over the back of the couch, pulled it over them easily, the material fluffy and cosy over them. 

“No we’re not I know exactly what’s happenin’” Dele muttered, ran his hand slowly up and down Eric’s back, scratched his nails over the skin in a lazy pattern. 

“Mm sure” Eric hummed, reached out for Dele’s hand that wasn’t tucked under his jumper and tangled it with his own, fingers laced together in a practiced motion, the gold of Dele’s rings glinting under the TV lights. 

Dele pinched Eric’s lower back, and Eric’s leg kicked out to kick at Dele’s ankle, toes wiggling against the skin till Dele kicked back, laid his foot over Eric’s to stop him from moving. 

After a few quiet moments, Eric pushed a hand into the couch to try and pick himself up off Dele, hand reaching out for the remote to rewind what they had missed of the film. 

Dele whined when Eric’s heat moved away from him and his head lifted off his chest. “nuh uh” Dele whispered, shook his head and wrapped both arms around Eric’s waist, tugged him down so that his body fell on top of his once more. 

Eric let out a small grunt, a breath of laughter as his body weight dressed Dele down into the couch once more. 

“No?” he asked, voice soft as his hand that wasn't tangled with Dele’s reached under his top 

“No” Dele confirmed with a nod and squeezed Eric tighter in his arms, hooked their legs together again so that he could drag his toes against Eric’s ankle in a lazy back and forth motion. 

“You’re so warm” Dele whispered, and Eric nodded, squeezed Dele’s hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it and bought their tangled fingers up to his mouth to press sleepy kisses across his knuckles. 

“Gotta be warm so I can help you be warm don’t I?” Eric mumbled, turned his chin to kiss the side of Dele’s head and tucked their hands to his chest. 

“Mmhm, you are warm just for me to be warm” Dele confirmed, his voice sleepy. 

“That’s why you’re not allowed to move, like at least till next year” Dele muttered, pushed his toes further up under the ankle of Eric’s sweatpants, skimmed behind his calf in slow movements. 

Eric nodded, happy to let the cue of holiday movies play out with Dele’s warm body under his own, wrapped up until they got too hungry and fought over who had to get up to get them dinner. 

“Who’s gonna tell the gaffer that we can’t play tomorrow cause we aren’t allowed to move? I’m guessing I’ll be the one to make that call? Sorry I can’t move because Del has ordered we can’t stop cuddling” Eric muttered, and felt the rumble of Dele’s laugh, his body shaking with it. 

“Yes please, football is on hold because we can never move again incase I never get this comfortable again” Dele whispered, scratched softly at the bottom of Eric’s back, lazy circles of his fingers that made Eric shiver. 

“Sounds reasonable” Eric agreed, turned his head to press a soft kiss to Dele’s chest, eyelids heavy, body warm and content.


End file.
